


Red Sky at Night, Rider’s Delight

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Hermione learns the value of sleigh rides.





	Red Sky at Night, Rider’s Delight

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 15: [Christmas Mittens](https://imgur.com/5XzzpCY)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 15: taking a ride in Santa’s sleigh  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 15: [ice](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/104160.jpg)

Hermione admired the sunset’s sparkle on the floating ice below. She'd been skeptical of a sleigh ride, thinking it for children, but Harry’d been so excited she resigned herself to a boring half hour.

But when the sleigh cruised over the nearby lake, the stars starting to appear in the clear eastern sky, Hermione admitted she might want to do it again next year.

"I’d love to run my hands through the water," she said serenely.

"And freeze yourself through soaked mittens?" Harry clasped her hands, smiling down at the ridiculous holiday shapes on them (they had been the only purchasable option at the fair, and Hermione, having forgotten hers, decided ridiculous mittens were better than none). "Besides, I have something else for you." As the moon rose and the lake lapped quietly below them, he knelt in front of her and slipped a ring from his pocket. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at the delicate blue sapphire, which shimmered in the final red rays of sunset and through her gathering tears. Her birthstone.

Her answer came out on a breath of vapor, floating out to join the currents of air swirling over the lake. "Yes!"


End file.
